l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
The Way of the Crab
Way of the Crab was the first source book for the Crab Clan in the Legend of the Five Rings roleplaying game and the third in the Way of the Clan series. Credits * Written by: Rob Vaux * Additional Material by: John Wick, Ree Soesbee, Chris Dornaus, Christian Vikander and Zen Faulkes * Game System by: David Williams and John Wick * Cover Artwork: Dave Leri * Interior Artwork: Audrey Corman, Liz Danforth, Cris Dornaus, Jason Felix, Carl Frank, Scott James, Scott Johnson, KC Lancaster, Bradley K. McDevitt, Ramon Perez, Brian Snoddy. * Maps: Jeff Lahren * Artwork Prepress: Chris Dornaus, Steve Hough * Line Editor: D.J. Trindle * Editing: D.J. Trindle, Ree Soesbee, John Wick * Interior Layout: Steve Hough, Rob Vaux Table of Contents What Does Not Kill Me (page 4) * Fictions with Hida O-Ushi and Hida Yakamo. Chapter 1: The Mighty Crab (page 10) * Letter to Akodo Hirano from Ikoma Yuri. * Treatise on the Research and Methodology of Kuni Mokuna by Daidoji Nazoko. Chapter 2: The History of the Crab (page 16) * The First Crab * The Son of Storms * The Crane-Crab War * The Lion and Crab * The Destruction of Iuchiban and the rise of the Witch Hunters * The Battle of the Cresting Wave * The Return of the Unicorn. * Families ** Hida family ** Hiruma family ** Kaiu family ** Kuni family *** The Taint *** Witch Hunters ** Yasuki family Chapter 3: Characters (page 46) * New Skills * New Advantages * New Disadvantages * The Hiruma family * The Kaiu family * The Kuni family * The Yasuki family * Berserkers * Heritage Tables Chapter 4: Who's Who (page 58) * Hida Kisada * Hida (ancestor) * Hida Yakamo * Hida O-Ushi * Hida Sukune * Kuni (ancestor) * Hida Amoro * Hida Tsuru * Yasuki Fumoki (ancestor) * Kuni Yori * Kaiu (ancestor) * Hiruma Kage * Hida Tadaka (ancestor) * Hiruma (ancestor) * Yasuki Taka * Kaiu Gineza (ancestor) * Kuni Osaku (ancestor) * Kaiu Utsu * Hida Banuken (ancestor) Chapter 5: Character Templates (page 76) * Hida Berserker * Hiruma Scout * Kaiu Battle Master * Kuni Investigator * Yasuki Smuggler Appendix 1: Strategy (page 90) * Crab Clan Battle Strategy * Navy Appendix 2: The Lands of the Crab (page 91) * Kyuden Hida * Kuni Wastes * Yasuki Territory * Tidal Landbridge * Peddler's Row * Kaiu Wall Appendix 3: Miscellany (page 99) * Crab Philosophy ** On Death ** Strong vs Weak ** On Shinsei ** Relations with Nezumi ** Relations with Other Clans * Crab Magic ** Earth Spells ** Fire Spells ** Air Spells * Nemuranai ** Chikara ** Yama ** Ketsuen ** Yasuki Hohiro's Bag of Necessity ** Kaiu's Forge * Kyuden Hida Overview * Kaiu Kabe Overview Appendix 4: Three Crab Clan Decks (page 115) * "Evil is Good!" * "Oni Hunter" * "Festung Kisada" Crab Clan Character Sheets (page 117) Way of the Crab